


The Forbidden Wander

by theyawningeye



Category: Shadow of the Colossus
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Gen, Peaceful moments, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyawningeye/pseuds/theyawningeye
Summary: Tidbits and flickers of moments for Wander and Agro's journey, past and present, seen and unseen. And a lot of munching on fruit trees and taking naps in Ico beach.





	The Forbidden Wander

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am and I figured that writing love letters to video games is valid, right? *clears throat* I'm the sort of writer that makes it up as I go sooooo I'm not quite sure if this is gonna be connected-lengthy-chapters or just random ones capturing scenes and calming moments (like god knows Wander needs a bath/nap/both) I mean, I know part of what makes this game special is the mystery and the strange majestic beauty surrounding it...but there's a lot of moments where I wish we get to know more about plenty of things! since the ending really wrecked me...ALL OF US, this will be a stress-relief place where I just let Wander take a break (let's hope!) I haven't written fanfic in AGES, tell me if I'm not making an embarrassment out of myself. Thank you!!!

*******

    Wander couldn’t forget the first time he confronted a colossi, or rather, the colossi confronted _him_. It felt that way, despite being the one to seek the majestic creature, the ancient sword felt almost brittle and useless as he gaped at what was in front of him, looking down at him. His knuckles turning white, he told himself that he had the ancient weapon, the so-called weapon of light, the sword that could bring _her_ back.

_Mono._

_Mono._

    The blur in his eyes faded, sharpening into focus, his breathing balanced, his grip on the sword turned firm, he could sense the danger in the wind, clawing at him, it made sense why this place was warded, it had ancient and danger scribbled all over it. But there was hope. He recalled the bonfire, as he nuzzled next to Mono’s body—wrapped in a cloak, trying to keep her warm, but no matter how many woods he collected near the fire, how close he sat, how many stories he made up, she was cold as death, as he tried to push back death’s fingertips from caressing her again and again until weariness and sadness knocked him out. Before he could realize, he jumped off Agro, his knees scraping against the ground before he recovered fast and ran towards the colossi, and looked up with a defining glare. It could’ve turned the creature into stone if its foundations wasn’t a gathering of stone itself. He would climb up, no matter how much it resisted, up, up, he went, and landed down that sword without hesitation. Because this was the only way to bring Mono back, and it did not matter if it was forbidden, for him, it was forbidden to sacrifice Mono.

 

*******

  

    In his dreams, in reality, in the thin grey between, he spoke her name in various volumes and tones. It didn’t matter where he’d end up, if the grey would scorch his soul up, taking all that he is with it. All that mattered—that kept his focus sharpened like the ancient sword dangling from his hand was that she was shielded by light, that her footsteps wouldn’t have shadows trailing behind it. 

 

The journey was long, and each night felt like it was impossible to undo what had been done. He remembered sitting with Mono in that familiar spot, where they both fell in love, before he was left all alone.

“Do you want to go to the Forbidden Land?” Wander had asked her, after Lord Emon had warned them (again) of that place and its clutches of curses.

She laughed softly, her hand brushed against his.“It’s forbidden!” she said, “Besides it’s empty, Lord Emon said so, but _she_ might like it.” she cast a teasing glance at Agro, who was watching the river like it was a tapestry of art. Wander smiled then, a toothed, unflinching smile, and Mono thought it was the kind of smile that could cleanse one’s soul. 

He said,“How is it fair that Lord Emon could go and we get punished?”

“When you become Lord, you can visit until the fingers of curiosity cease its prying,” she replied, her big eyes adding weight to her words.

Both of them knew that such thing was silly and conjecture, so they laughed. Wander wouldn’t admit it but he had the road to that place memorized like the back of his hand, he never knew why, perhaps Mono was right about his curiosity. He had a passing feeling that it could be useful, the tribe warned about it ever since he was born, but could he truly fear something from stories and scribbles of dead men?

“Wander,” she said, carefully. “It’s not really the land that’s forbidden, it’s the spell that can be done within it.”

He didn’t understand. “A spell?”

She nodded, the breeze making her inkling black hair swish before dropping back over her shoulders. “You can bring back the dead.”

Wander tried to look serious.

She pushed his shoulder back, “It’s not funny!”

He was fighting the urge to smile, and she yelped as he tried to tickle her.

Agro made a sound.

“Don’t,” Wander warned Mono. “you’re disturbing her reflecting moments.”

She scowled. “I’m not the one laughing.”

He gave her a serious look, all of a sudden. “Why do you know all this?”

She peered over his headband, adjusting it to the side a bit, before she said. “Lord Emon and his inner circle told me about it.”

He nodded. “But why? You’re not a priestess or a part of the inner circle.”

“I don’t know either,” she said. “but lately he’s been sharing too much with me, saying that a sacrifice has to be made, that if we don’t do something fast we could…” she shook her head. “never mind, you’ll get your turn to hear them out.”

He looked worried.

“Oh, and make sure your arrows are ready, there’s going to be an offering tonight.”

“Another hunt?” He ran an instinctive finger over the curve of his wooden bow.

She nodded before walking towards Agro, the only sound was Agro’s heavy breathing, the sound of Mono’s bare feet against the still-wet grass, the trickle drops of dew from plants.

It was peaceful.

Wander realized all he ever needed in life was two girls.

Mono and Agro.

He hadn’t foreseen he would lose one that night.


End file.
